1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to an optoelectronic element, and more particularly, to an optoelectronic element having a conductive structure.
2. Description of the Related Art
An optoelectronic element, such as a light-emitting diode (LED) package, has been applied widely in optical display devices, traffic signals, data storing devices, communication devices, illumination devices, and medical apparatuses. Similar to the trend of small and slim commercial electronic product, the development of the optoelectronic element also enters into an era of miniature package. One promising packaging design for semiconductor and optoelectronic element is the Chip-Level Package (CLP).
The LED can be further packaged and connected with other elements to form a light-emitting device. FIG. 15 shows a schematic view of a conventional light-emitting device structure. A conventional light-emitting device 150 includes a submount 152 with a circuit 154; a solder 156 on the submount 152, wherein an LED 151 is adhesively fixed on the submount 152 by the solder 156; and an electrical-connecting structure 158 electrically connecting the electrode 155 with the circuit 154. The submount 152 can be a lead frame or a mounting substrate for circuit design and heat dissipation of the light-emitting device 150.